Die Frau aus dem Alten Volk
by LotusDelta
Summary: Ceriadanh flieht von Geira, um ihren Heimatplaneten aus den Klauen einer Droideninvasion zu befreien. Ihr Einsatz im Senat trägt ihr den Sitz einer Senatorin ein, doch sie beunruhigen nach dem Waffenstillstand die drohende Spaltung dieser fremden Galaxie durch einen bevorstehenden Krieg und die Abgründe der Republik. Außerdem erhebt ein Volk aus dem Outer Rim Anspruch auf sie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, das ist jetzt mein Erstlingswerk. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das wirklich gut ist, oder ob ich doch lieber nur eure guten Geschichten lesen und euch mit meinem Quatsch verschonen sollte. Wäre wirklich lieb von euch, wenn ihr mir eine kurze Rückmeldung geben und sagen würdet, ob ihr bereit wärt, in Zukunft eine Fortsetzung davon zu lesen.**

**Wer Form-, Charakter-, Logik-, Rechtschreib- oder sonstige Fehler findet, darf sie behalten ;-).**

**Übrigens: Nicht erschrecken, ich hab´ nicht vor, den Lover meiner Hauptperson jemals wiederzubeleben. Genießt seinen kurzen und wohl letzten Auftritt.**

**Prolog**

_Dunkelheit umgibt mich. Ein kurzes, zerreißendes Geräusch. Wie sprühende Funken. Ich sehe kurze Lichtblitze hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern. Es riecht irgendwie angeschmort. Was ist nur...-_

_"MIT ERHOBENEN HÄNDEN HERAUSKOMMEN! UND ZWAR LANGSAM!"_

_Was bei allen...? Ich öffne die Augen, mein Kopf schmerzt, mit einem Ächzen versuche ich, auf die Knie zu kommen. Grauer Boden, graue Wände. -Ein Raumschiff. Und auf einmal kommt alles wieder..._

**Erstes Kapitel**

**Geira, wenige Tage zuvor**

"Ceriadanh, du musst dich verstecken! Sie kommen!", rief Savun mit weitaufgerissenen Augen. Ohne groß nachzudenken, folgte ich seinem Befehl, ging in Deckung. Savun rannte los, sah dabei mehrmals über die Schulter zurück zu dem monströsen Teil, das auf uns zugerollt kam – oder schwebte es sogar?

Oh Rabb, was wollten sie nur – ich, das heißt, wir Geianer kannten eigentlich schon die Antwort, doch wir hatten noch keine auf die Frage gefunden, warum sie uns vernichten und unseren Planeten für sich beanspruchen wollten.

Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatten wir jahrzehntelang auf eine Begegnung mit außerweltlichem Leben hingearbeitet, hatten es nicht einmal mehr für möglich gehalten, zu unserer eigenen Lebenszeit mit anderen Spezies in Kontakt zu treten. Stattdessen mussten wir beinahe hilflos zusehen, wie sie uns grundlos töteten, alles dem Erdboden gleichmachten, das in ihrem Sichtfeld erschien und unsere zahllosen Kulturen auslöschten.

Geira fiel, und wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten, hatten keinen Widerstand organisieren können.

Mein Land hatte Freiheit, Gleichheit, Gerechtigkeit und Demokratie gepredigt und zugleich Waffen und Panzer in diktatorisch regierte Länder verkauft, sodass diese die Ausbreitung dieser Werte jeden Freitag niederschießen und plattwalzen konnten – wo waren die mächtigen Heere geblieben, was nützten ihnen nun ihre Raketen?

Wir waren machtlos.

Wir konnten nur noch weglaufen und hoffen, erst am nächsten Tag zu sterben.

**Gegenwart**

_"KOMMEN SIE SOFORT RAUS!"_ Die Lautsprecherstimme klang schon wesentlich nervöser. Ich konnte nicht mehr, gab nur noch ein leises Husten von mir. Wasser, Essen – wann war das zum letzten Mal...?

Ich lag kraftlos mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem kalten staubigen Boden, der jegliches Leben aus mir zu saugen schien.

Schritte näherten sich, verharrten unsicher in meiner Nähe, Hände fassten mich unter den Achseln, drehte mich um, und ich glitt in ein gähnendes Loch...

**Geira**

Ich sah sie näherkommen, gleich würden sie an der Hausecke, hinter der wir uns versteckten, vorbeigehen, - würden sie sich umdrehen, uns entdecken und auch töten? Ich sah Savun noch einmal an, wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal in meinem Leben – würde er mir endlich auch in meine Augen sehen? Unsere Blicke begegneten sich, doch ich genoss meinen Triumph nicht, wie durch eine Eingebung glitt mein Blick an seinen grünen Augen, an seinen schwarzen Haaren vorbei – die Metallplanke auf dem Schrotthaufen!

Savun folgte meinem Blick, ohne uns abgesprochen zu haben, griff er danach, und rasch lagen die zwei Roboter der Vorhut funkensprühend unter unseren Füßen und mit ihren Blastern erledigten wir die aus dem braungrauen Koloss herausmarschierenden Metallteile. Waren ihre Erbauer wirklich dermaßen blöd ihre Killermaschinen nicht mit einem Selbstschutz gegen ihre eigen Waffen auszustatten?

Wir stürmten in dieses Raumschiff, konnten unser Glück kaum fassen.

Kaum waren wir in das Cockpit gestürmt, begegneten sich unsere Blicke wieder, doch jetzt hatten wir beide denselben Plan, Savun hatte ihn nur einen Wimpernschlag vor mir.

"Du gehst!" Ich sah ihn schockiert an, in seinen Augen lag Schmerz.

"Wohin gehst _du_? Warum kommst du nicht mit?", entfuhr es mir.

"Ich versuche, sie in Schach zu halten.- Ich warte auf dich..."

Ich wandte mich schweigend ab und betrachtete die Instrumente des Cockpits genauer. Nur noch verschwommen hörte ich seine Schritte, die sich schnell verloren.

Ein großer, grüner Knopf, der zudem geschäftig blinkte, erregte rasch meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit einer letzten Lobpreisung meines himmlischen Chefs, der die Dummheit der Roboter, die eine so einfache Bedienung eines Raumschiffs erforderte, erschaffen hatte, drückte ich mit seligem Wohlvertrauen auf das blinkende Ding und registrierte mit großer Erleichterung, wie die Triebwerke gestartet wurden.

Blieb mir nur noch übrig, zu hoffen, dass weder Klappergestelle noch versprengtes Militär meines Planeten noch die Flotte, die mich da draußen im Orbit wohl erwarteten, mich bemerkten oder gar abschossen. Sonst hätte ich mir meine kleine "Ceriadanh-rettet-ihren-Planeten-und-kriegt-den-Friedens-Rosell-Preis-dafür"-Nummer sparen können.

Während ich mir solch tiefschürfende Gedanken machte, verließ mein Mini-Raumschiff tatsächlich geiranischen Boden...

**Gegenwart**

Stille. Doch – geschäftige Schritte etwas weiter weg. Neben mir atmete jemand, rutschte auf einem Stuhl oder ähnlichem neben meinem Bett hin und her. _Knarz..._wohl jemand Großes oder Dickes. Ich blinzelte, versuchte die Augen zu öffnen – _Licht_!

"Mehr Licht", entfuhr es mir.

Der Stuhl neben mir knarzte noch einmal. "_Was_?!"

Ich riss meine Augen auf, mich traf es wie ein Faustschlag in der Magengegend – ein _Alien_! Groß, grüne Haut, dunkelbraune Ovale mit wechselnden Wirbeln als Tränenschicht, muskulös, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, und Tentakeln am Hinterkopf. Ok...reiß dich zusammen, Ceriadanh, der guckt nur... Er legte seinen Kopf schief und sagte zu jemandem außerhalb meines Gesichtsfelds: " Sie ist aufgewacht!" Er drehte ruckartig den Kopf, Tentakeln peitschten wenige Zentimeter an meinem Gesicht vorbei. "Wo sind immer diese Übersetzer, wenn man einen braucht..."

Gut. Er benutzte eine Sprache, die ich immerhin kannte. Sogar leidlich beherrschte.

Doch dann fiel mir wieder der Grund ein, warum ich eigentlich hier war. Wie Blitze zogen wieder die Bilder meines sterbenden Planeten durch meinen Kopf. Brennende Häuser, zerstörte Städte, schreiende, flüchtende Menschen, selbst Kinder...Leichenberge...

Ich zupfte den Mann dieser mir unbekannten Spezies am Ärmel.

"Mein Planet...!- Der Senat muss..." Er drückte mich sanft an der Schulter zurück ins Kissen.

"Ich kann dem Obersten Kanzler das Wichtigste jetzt schon mitteilen." Seine Tentakeln bewegten sich langsam, beruhigend wie seine Stimme. "Wir kümmern uns schon um dich. Du musst erst gesund werden, bevor du die erste offizielle Ansprache halten kannst."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, verließ den nun erträglich hellen Raum mit einem letzten Blick zu mir und ich war wieder allein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, dafür neuerdings alles Disney. Das hier ist nun doch besser als der erste Teil. Anlehnung an keltische Sprachen, Altgriechisch und islamische Gebete beabsichtigt. Oh, und ja, Dialoge sind nicht meine Stärke.

Ceriadanh fühlte eine gewisse Erleichterung, als man sie endlich aus dem Medi-Center entließ, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Reise, Dehydrierung und dem drohenden Hungertod erholt und zudem die Quarantäne und zahllose Untersuchungen über sich ergehen hatte lassen müssen.

Ein paar Tage waren ihr vergönnt, in denen sie Coruscant erkundete und über die Unendlichkeit dieser Stadt, dieses Planeten hatte staunen können. Doch sie nutzte auch die Zeit, um sich mithilfe der vom Senat vorläufig gestellten Geldmittel eine passable Garderobe zuzulegen und die Wohnung, die ihr zugeteilt worden war, zumindest im Groben, nach ihren Vorlieben einzurichten. Der Kanzler hatte es sich trotz Ceriadanhs Einwände in ihrem ersten Treffen nicht nehmen lassen, sie in Republica 500, der exklusivsten Wohnadresse Coruscants überhaupt, unterzubringen. Insgesamt war Kanzler Palpatine ein...besonderer Mann. Abgesehen von seiner Großzügigkeit besaß er ein überaus einnehmendes Wesen. Niemand wusste, wer die Republik eher leiten könnte als er. Ein fähiger, vertrauenswürdiger Mann und ein souveräner Politiker. Und doch... Etwas umgab den Obersten Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik. Etwas, das Ceriadanh nicht zu fassen vermochte, etwas...Abgründiges?

Es war wohl nur ihr Unbehagen über seine lange Amtszeit; seit fast mehr als acht Jahren war Palpatine das Oberhaupt des Senats. Geira hatte in seiner langen Geschichte zu viele Despoten, Diktatoren und Verbrecher erlebt, als dass Ceriadanh den Einfluss Palpatines mit Wohlwollen gesehen hätte. Nun, vielleicht könnte sie sich ein besseres Urteil über ihn erlauben, wenn oder _falls_ sie ihn näher kennen lernen sollte.

Oberste Priorität hatte nun erst das Wohl ihres Planeten. Auch wenn ihre Geschäftigkeit sie nach außen hin nicht so erscheinen ließ – sie fühlte sich eher so, als ob sie im Urlaub wäre, als auf der Mission, ihren Planeten zu retten.

Konnte man sie wirklich einfach so warten lassen, konnte sie dieses Warten ertragen, während ihr Volk starb? Vielleicht war ihre Familie, ihre Freunde bereits tot, vielleicht existierte nur noch die blanke Erde, die zuvor nahezu überall vom Menschen gezeichnet gewesen war.

Träume suchten sie heim, in denen sie niemals würde zurückkehren können. Nur verrußte, unfruchtbare kahle Erde erwartete sie. Ein fahler Wind fuhr an ihrem Körper entlang, nahm die Enden ihrer langen, weiten dunklen Kleidung mit sich, als wollte er sie mit sich ins Nichts reißen. Sie müsste ewig so in dieser unwirklichen Welt verharren. Vor sich eine endlose Landschaft, die, nicht Nacht und nicht Tag, in ihrer Leere diesen Namen nicht verdiente – ein stummer Vorwurf ihres Wartens und ihres Nichtstuns, bis ihr Schmerz sie auflöste und sie in ihren unendlich scheinenden Qualen vom Wind weggetragen wurde...

Ceriadanh sehnte den Tag herbei, an dem ein Jedi, so hatte es der Kanzler versprochen, sie in ihrer Wohnung abholen würde, um sie auf dem Weg zum Senat zu begleiten; mit ihrer Rede konnte sie die Handelsföderation nur noch mehr in Misskredit bringen. Die junge Geiranerin fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, nun ein mögliches Ziel von Attentaten zu werden, aber je eher sie ihre Rede vor dem Senat halten konnte, desto besser.

Orangefarbenes Licht der Orbitalspiegel, die sich gerade erst wieder dem entfernten Stern Coruscants zugewandt hatten, fiel durch die großen Duraglas-Panorama-Fenster in die noch recht schlicht eingerichtete Suite. Es war ein warmes Licht, das Ceriadanhs Gesicht wärmte und ihr Schlafzimmer in ein Meer aus Farben tauchte. Sie fühlte eine seit Wochen nicht mehr gefühlte Behaglichkeit in sich aufsteigen, eine Zufriedenheit, die sie sich erst jetzt erlaubte.

Eine sanfte Woge von Frieden und auch so etwas wie Glück umgab sie mit einem weichen Mantel, als sie auf dem Boden kniete, vom Licht, das langsam die Wolken durchbrach, leicht abgewandt, und die Worte sprach, die ihr so vertraut waren und sie zuvor meist getröstet hatten.

_"Gepriesen bist Du, unser Herr, und gelobt bist du, und gesegnet ist Dein Name, und hoch erhaben ist Deine Majestät, und es ist kein Gott außer Dir. Ich suche Zuflucht bei Dir vor dem, was ich fürchte und was mich belastet. Herr der Welten, der Du alles Leben aus dem Wasser schuftst, reinige mich und erbarme Dich meiner und aller, die ich liebe, denn siehe, Du bist doch der höchst Barmherzige, der Vergebende. Und rette uns aus den Feuern, die Du geschaffen hast, um diejenigen, die Böses tun, zu strafen. Lass uns Erlösung finden in den grünen Gärten, durcheilt von Bächen, die Du uns verhießen hast, zu unserem ewigen Glück bis ans Ende der Zeit - "_

Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Wohnungstür; der Schrittanalysator kannte die eintretende Person und hatte sie offensichtlich als ungefährlich eingestuft.

Ceriadanh wandte den Kopf, erhob sich aus ihrer knienden Haltung und streifte sich den Gebetsschal von ihren dunkelblonden Locken. Ihn noch in der Hand haltend, betrat sie den Wohnbereich, während sie mit der Rechten widerspenstige Strähnen ordnete.

Mitten auf dem kunstvollen Teppich aus handgesponnener Kebula-Seide stand die hochaufragende und beeindruckende Gestalt Mace Windus, die sich gerade von einer kurzen Verbeugung aufrichtete.

Erst vor kurzem war Ceriadanh eine umfassende Liste aller wichtigen und führenden Persönlichkeiten der Galaktischen Republik mit den jeweiligen Portraits ausgehändigt worden. Gelassen und doch mit Respekt begegnete sie dem ernsten Blick des Vorsitzenden des Jedi-Rates und neigte ihrerseits ihren Kopf.

Mace Windu galt als einer der besten Kämpfer seines Ordens und eine moralische Instanz auch außerhalb des Jedi-Ordens. Außerdem war ihm nicht zuletzt aufgrund seiner körperlichen Erscheinung der Ruf eines der fähigsten Jedi-Meister vorausgeeilt. Ergänzt wurde seine Aura durch ein..._Summen_?- Ceriadanh hatte von dieser Macht gehört, derer sich die Jedi angeblich bedienten; war es das, was sie in Windus Gegenwart spürte? Es war nichts, was sie direkt spürte, aber es war _da_...

Gleich, wie sie der Macht gegenüber stand, Ceriadanh war sich sicher, dass dieser Jedi-Meister sie sicher zum Senat geleiten konnte, ohne dass sie fürchten musste, dass der Hilfeschrei Geiras noch vor der offiziellen Anhörung verhallen würde.

"Mistress, der Senat ist bereit, Euch in knapp zwei Stunden anzuhören. Ich begleite Euch dorthin. Bitte folgt mir."

An der Seite des Korun-Meisters betrat Ceriadanh kurz darauf den eleganten Senatsspeeder. Zwei stumme Senatswachen in blauen Uniformen starrten ihr entgegen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Ceriadanh, sich auf einem der bequemen Sitze niederzulassen und so zu tun, als ob sie mit minderem Interesse an Windus kahlrasiertem Kopf vorbei die mächtige Skyline Coruscants bewundern würde. Sie versuchte, den Herzschlag in ihren eigenen Ohren - und auch Windus dezenten, aber einschätzenden Blick - zu ignorieren. Der Rest ihrer Beherrschung zielte darauf ab, nicht auf die ohnehin nicht spiegelnde Transparistahl-Fensterscheibe des Speeders zu starren und den Sitz ihrer Frisur zu überprüfen - _nimm dich zusammen, es geht um deinen Planeten, nicht um dich selbst!_

Viel zu schnell erreichten sie den Hangar des pilzförmigen Senatskomplexes. Kurz bevor die kleine Treppe zum Aussteigen nach der Landung ausgefahren wurde, gab Ceriadanh sich einen Ruck, stand auf und strich mit einer knappen Bewegung den Rock ihres meerblauen, schlichten Kleides wandte sich der nahezu geräuschlos öffnenden Tür zu, betrat die erste Stufe und nahm sich vor, Geira bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug mit all ihren Mühen vor dem Auslöschen zu bewahren.


End file.
